Ann (DS)
Ann (アーフィ Āfi) is a character in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in DS. Ann is unlocked after connecting DS and Cute to Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town ''and ''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town, respectively, via GBA connection. Ann visits Forget-Me-Not Valley on Fridays from Mineral Town. She goes to Ruby's Inn to help in the kitchen, and will visit the Waterfall area in the afternoon. Because Ann only visits on Fridays, she is a hard bachelorette to court as this is your only opportunity to give her gifts. Her heart level is invisible and impossible to see unless you equip the Love Bangle. Marrying any Mineral Town bachelorette in DS will cause the game to end. After the credit finished rolling, players can resume from their last save spot. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events'Ann Heart Events fogu.com Black Heart Event The player must enter the Lobby at Inner Inn from 1 PM to 9 PM on Friday. Ann will come out from the kitchen as the player enters Inner Inn, and explains that she likes to help Ruby when she comes to visit. Ruby thinks that Ann should just relax and enjoy her time in the valley. Ann tells Ruby that she wants to study how to run a proper Inn. Ruby finally gives in and allows Ann to help her. ---- Purple Heart Event The player must enter Inner Inn, lobby from 9:00 PM to 12:00 AM on rainy Friday to see this event. Ann is supposed to go shopping for veggies but it looks dark outside now, and ask if the player will go with her. If option 1 ("Of course!") is chosen, the duo will head out to do some shopping. They end up at Vesta's shop to buy vegetables. Back at the Inn, Ann is impressed that the player can walk down such dark streets without any fear. She thanks them for accompanying Ann on her errand. ---- Blue Heart Event The player must exit their house from 12:00 PM to 6:00 PM on a sunny Friday. Ann will be waiting outside, then says Kassey and Patrick have invited her over and she thought the player might to come too. If option 1 ("I'll go with you") is chosen, the two of them head out. At the firework shop Kassey nags Ann for bringing another person with her. Patrick tells her it was just a joke, but the other brother begins to argue. Ann tells them to stop but neither one of them listen. She figures that we should leave. Back at the player's house, Ann apologizes for Kassey and Patrick's behavior. She didn't know the visit was going to turn out the way it did with the two brothers. Ann cheerfully takes her leave. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must enter Blue Bar between 5:00 PM to 8:00 PM on Friday, assuming that Ann has a Yellow Heart or higher The player will be greeted by Griffin and Muffy. Muffy teases the player and asks if they came to see her, then Griffin makes the protagonist a drink. Ann will then walk in to make a delivery. Griffin had ordered some food from Ruby and she's there to drop it off. Griffin heads to the back to eat his meal and leaves the store to Muffy, but not without a warning to not treat too many free drinks. Ann's interest is perked and she demands to know what you're doing here if you're not working. Muffy insists that the player is staying there to relax with her. Answering correctly ("Leave") will result in earning points. Back at the player's farm, Ann apologizes for the fight with Muffy. She wishes him well with his work and takes her leave. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Characters